Mourning's Ends Part II/Transcript
Grave News *'Arianwyn:' How goes it Player? *'Player:' I think I got the information you're after, it seems they're searching for an ancient temple of some sort under the mountains. *'Arianwyn:' Dear Seren no. They rediscovered the Temple of Light? *'Player:' I don't think they've found this temple yet, but they know it's down there. *'Arianwyn:' You must stop them, at all costs! If they harness the power secured in that temple, they will be able to start the end game before we can be ready. *'Player:' What do you expect me to do about it? *'Arianwyn:' Whatever you can, we cannot allow that power to fall into their hands! *'Player:' Right then, I'm on it. As soon as I can get a key to the excavation site. It's Never Easy... Reporting In *'Player:' Do you have the key to the excavation site yet? *'Head mourner:' The guard has finally returned, seems it took him so long because he had ten times as many cut as we needed. *'Player:' That's useful I'm always losing keys. *'Head mourner:' Well I have plenty now. *'Player:' So... You mentioned a task you had for me, something to do with a temple. *'Head mourner:' That is right, we have been excavating for some time now, digging far under the mountains in search of an ancient temple as I said before. *'Player:' That's right you said something about an altar that will give us access to some very powerful magic. *'Head mourner:' Indeed it will, once we find it. *'Player:' So how do you want me to help? *'Head mourner:' One of our dig teams has recently gone missing, I need you to find out what happened to them. *'Player:' Sounds easy enough. *'Head mourner:' You say that now but it seems our digging disturbed some of the beasts that dwell in the deep crevasses under the mountain. We've tried but we are unable to damage the creatures, it seems we need some sort of beast slayer to help kill them. *'Player:' It's never easy... *'Head mourner:' Pardon... What was that? Player: Err... Nothing Sir... I'll get to it. *'Head mourner:' Here – you will need this. *''The Head Mourner hands you a newly cut key. '' *'Player:' Thanks... Err... I think. *'Head mourner:' Good Luck! The Excavation Site *''Well this looks like the digteam, I should hurry and tell Arianwyn! I'd better make sure that the Head Mourner doesn't find out. '' A Simple Task Arianwyn's Request *'Arianwyn:' What is the latest news? *'Player:' I have found the entrance to the temple. I was asked to investigate when one of the dig crews went missing. I found them, massacred at the entrance to the temple, surrounded by strange shadows. *'Arianwyn:' So they are one step away from finding it... I was hoping I would not need to ask you this, but I need your help again. We need to restore the safeguards on the Temple of Light. *'Player:' Tell me about this temple. *'Arianwyn:' The Temple was created thousands of years ago, to protect an altar that dates back to a time before we walked this land. This altar has certain powers over life. *'Player:' And you need me to fix it? *'Arianwyn:' You really can be quite perceptive at times. Normally it would not matter, but if the shadows are free to roam outside of the temple then the safeguards must have failed. *'Player:' Okay, I don't know about you but I have no idea how to fix ancient elven technology. *'Arianwyn:' Luckily our ways have stayed very much the same, somewhere in this temple you will find a huge crystal set in the ground, if I am right this crystal will be darkened somewhat. I need you to bring back a sample of that crystal. *'Player:' Alright then, I'll see what I can do. Crystal Chanting *from previous conversation *'Arianwyn:' Luckily our ways have stayed very much the same, somewhere in this temple you will find a huge crystal set in the ground, if I am right this crystal will be darkened somewhat. I need you to bring back a sample of that crystal. *'Player:' Like this one? *''You show the blackened crystal to Arianwyn. '' *'Arianwyn:' Yes! Just like that one... Where did you get it? *'Player:' I found it on the roof of the temple. *'Arianwyn:' Good, with this sample a good crystal chanter should be able to make a replacement. Just a second, I will summon Eluned. ... *'Arianwyn:' Thank you for responding to my summons Eluned. *'Eluned:' Any time Arianwyn. How can I help? *'Arianwyn:' Player here has an old crystal shard, we need you to make a replacement for it. *'Eluned:' Alright, hand it here and I shall take a look. *''You hand Eluned the blackened crystal shard. '' *'Eluned:' Now, let me see... hmm this may take a few seconds. *'Player:' How's that crystal coming on? Are you done with it yet? *'Eluned:' Yes it is ready now, here. *''Eluned gives you a newly formed crystal. '' *'Player:' Thanks. *'Eluned:' No problem. Arianwyn will tell you what you should do with it. I had better get going, see you round. *'Player:' I have the new crystal, now what am I meant to do with it? *'Arianwyn:' You will need to first take the newly formed crystal to the end of the temple and place it on the old altar. This will imbue the crystal with the power it needs to safeguard the temple. *'Player:' This is starting to sound hard. *'Arianwyn:' It should be quite simple. Once you have powered-up the newly formed crystal, you will need to return to where you found the darkened crystal and place the new shard with the others. This should restore the safeguards. *'Player:' And that's it? *'Arianwyn:' Yes that is all. *'Player:' Right then, I'll get to it. The Temple of Light Through the Back Door *'Thorgel:' Ere... How'd you get in 'ere?! *'Player:' Funny. I was just going to ask you the same thing. *'Thorgel:' Well I asked first. *'Player:' Well I battled my way through hordes of shadows, while trying to solve a huge maze that I had to bounce a light beam around. Now your turn. *'Thorgel:' I came in through this hole in the back. *'Player:' You mean there's an easy way? *'Thorgel:' Not easy as such. A few of the boys and me set-up an outpost at the other end of the tunnel, the outpost is at the bottom of a huge cavern deep underground and the way to get there is through caves riddled with traps. *'Player:' Hang on this sounds familiar, is the name of one of your companions Klank? *'Thorgel:' Yes. How did you know that? *'Player:' He's a friend of mine, he made me a great pair of gauntlets. *'Thorgel:' Wait... You must be Player. *'Player:' That's right. How do you know that? *'Thorgel:' Klank told me about you, told me how you got rid of that Iban fellow. As it's you I'll make you an offer. I'll trade you a Death talisman. *'Player:' Great... Wait, what for? *'Thorgel:' I just need a few things, here I'll make you a list. *''The Dwarf writes on a scrap of paper and hands it to you. '' *'Player:' Right. I'd better get started, see you soon. Temple Restored *''You place the crystal on the altar. It starts to glow with a strange light. '' *''You place the powered crystal amongst the other shards. '' Safe and Sound *'Player:' I have at last repaired the safeguards on the temple. *'Arianwyn:' This is good indeed Player, that should stop anyone from using the altar for another thousand years. *'Player:' Erm... Not quite, it seems some dwarves have broken in through the back of the temple. *'Arianwyn:' Some dwarves?! *'Player:' That's what I found when I entered the altar room, it seems that a group of dwarves have set-up an outpost in the underground pass and tunneled through to the back of the temple of light. *'Arianwyn:' This is interesting news. We are still safe for the time being. I doubt very much if any of the death guard would ever venture into the underground pass. *'Player:' Why's that? *'Arianwyn:' A great many of them died down there at one time, in a huge battle, now they fear to enter. I will send an envoy down to speak with them, and make sure the temple is secure. Well done Player, you have done well. All I can offer is this trinket, it should allow the bearer to pass the temple's front door. Transcript